Necromancer's Revenge
by Rekua Kiitsune
Summary: Liu comes to a private school to learn how to hone his powers. Little does he know that he is being followed by someone. He then meets the children of Team Urameshi who get involved in this case that soon follows and the teams families are in danger. ( with have some lang. and semi graphic scene)
1. Something new- Something Dark

Cheering echoed through the large field , they were loud enough to come through the halls and the open dome. Many students rushed to the main training dome. Standing in amazement, as a new student Liu Yang followed in example to see the action. And he wasn't disappointed. As they all watched as one of the teachers of their school was fighting one of the top students. The long green thorned whip smacked the stone arena. Leaving a huge crack. The girl jumped high and backflipped aiming a bow and arrow at her opponent. Liu saw the bow, it looked like wood with a vine stretched on the back. The arrow was razored with thorns. A smile on her face as she was going to hit her target.

Or so she thought.

He simply stepped to the side and snapped his fingers. Tree roots literally came up from the stone arena. The girl jumped on top of each one dodging the limbs that were growing at a very rapid rate. Liu just continued to watch in awe. They were amazing. The power they had was epic if anything. ww The girl jumped to the ground only to have to fall back as the a tree limb smacked her hard out of the arena landing on her back making her choke on a cough. The students cheered and roared with praise to them both. Liu was amazed at their skill and raw talent. Plus he was having a hard time taking his eyes off girl. Her long red hair was braided with a white rose at the end of the braid. Her eyes dark green. She was wearing a blue dress trimmed with gold and flat shoes. She was drop dead gorgeous. Then he noticed that the man she had been fighting against had similar features. Were they related?

Either way she was beautiful. And even more so talented.

" She is so out of your league, new guy."

Liu turned to see a tall guy next to him his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. He had red eyes and black and white spiky hair. He wore a white tank top type shirt and black pants with two white belts.

" I'm sorry, do I know you?" Liu asked. He did not like this guy's attitude.

" No. But I was informed of your arrival. I'm Hideki, my father is Headmaster Hiei. I'm here to show you around and to show you to your room. You will meet your team too."

Liu felt his jaw drop. He didn't think he would have been greeted by one of the headmasters kids. He knew of the four headmasters. There was Master Hiei, he tough on classes about offense and controlling flame. Headmaster Kurama, he taught on strategy tactics and high defense. There was also Headmaster Kazuma Kuwabara taught on sword skills and even other weapon techniques. The main head master was Yusuke Urameshi, but he had idea what he taught on. As far as Liu knew he saw over the students and other teachers that helped teach classes. But he was hoping to talk to Headmaster Yusuke. He had issues with his powers and he had heard that he had issues with his demon powers once. He was hoping for some advice to help hone them. Which was mostly why he came this school. And for a fresh start.

" Come on this way, I'll show you to your room. You can meet the team after that."

Following Hideki, Lui looked around and saw that the school was even larger than he first thought. He had noticed the large property due to the vast forest, but he saw the school went on for a long while as he saw through the open walkway. He did like that it was open, the view was amazing. Turning at a corner they stopped at a door in the middle of the hall. He saw five other doors in the corridor and wondered if those rooms belonged to his team members. The doors had designs on them. One had flames and a wicked looking dragon on it and a snowy scene in the background. Another had a what looked like two crosses on it… or where they swords? It also had a few snowflakes on it as well. Then there were two that had the same design that meant destiny on it only one door had a tree on it and the other had a phoenix on it. The last had a forest on it with three roses in the center of it. All the designs were amazing, never had he seen anything like it.

" The doors react to your spirit energy. This is how we know which rooms is ours but it is also shows what means the most to us."

Lui gave a confused look. How was a door suppose to do that?

Hideki laughed. " I'll explain. The headmasters were once crazy teens and Uncle Yusuke was one of the craziest. So he wanted to know what kind of students he was going to have. He never has turned a student away, but the images on the door show him and everyone else what that one person holds dear. Like that one right there-" He pointed to the one with with the dragon. " That guy hold his father in the highest regard and his aunt close to his heart. They mean the world to him."

Lui looked at Hideki, watching how he said that. He must know that person really well. He nodded as he understood the purpose of the door, he had to admit it was a pretty nice way to know your students in this type of school. He wondered what his door would look like.

" Go ahead try yours out." Hideki encouraged.

Lui stepped to the door and gripped the doorknob and felt it heat up and then he felt the pinch. The door then glowed black and then dark blue. The image took shape, dark clouds and a moon were on the top. Following the dark sky a field was drawn and a vast around of shadows were displayed. The image then stopped. Letting the doorknob go Lui wondered what that image really meant. It didn't reflect how he felt inside. At least he hoped not.

" The image can change so you know. All depends on you. Why don't you put your things away so you meet your team."

" Yeah, one sec." Lui opened the door and saw it was a simple room. A bed and a desk on opposite sides of the room. A decent size dresser and closet. Placing his bag on the bed he went to rejoin Hideki.

As they walked Hideki showed him where the mess hall was located. The main office and even the four training building. Lui saw the medical building which looked more like a hospital. Which considering the school that might be a good thing.

" Hideki!"

Hideki laughed as a girl with short curly hair and brown eyes came running toward them. She threw herself at him and hugged him.

" We been waiting on you guys come on!"

Hideki motioned for him to follow as he was being dragged by the girl. They went to a large rest area with picnic table and a basket ball court and a garden area. One guy was sitting on the bench and came up to them and he extended his hand to Lui. " I'm Yukio Urameshi. That one holding on to Hideki is my twin sister, Ren. Welcome to the school."

Lui took his hand. " Urameshi? Are you related to the Headmaster?"

" Oh yeah. He is our dad." Ren answered.

Lui felt his jaw drop. First Hideki know the twins. Was the whole team related to the headmasters?

Ren pointed across the field to the basketball court were a very tall teen was. Shooting a very great shot. Damn he was good. Probably the team's captain the way he was playing. Even though he was playing alone he had skills. But this school was mainly for teachings of your demon or spirit energy. Wasn't it?

" That is Ronin he is Uncle Kuwabara's son. He is the top swordsman in school and even the captain of the basketball and speech team."

Well that question was sure enough answered fast." I am surprised that this school has normal classes as well. Doesn't it make it hard to focus on all your classes?" Liu was puzzled. When he had done his research on his school he had no idea that it was also like a normal high school. Which he had never been in. HIs brother had raised him even when he was in school… but as they got other things changed. Shaking that memory that was creeping up on him he returned to the conversation.

" Not really. The combat and defense classes are held on different days than normal classes. But it can be stressful. But I am sure my dad can help plan a schedule for you with Uncle Yusuke. I'm Sachiko, Headmaster Kurama is my dad. "

Liu looked at Sachiko. He had to fight to keep his tongue from hitting the ground. She was even more breathtaking up close. Then he realized who his team was. All his team members were related to the most powerful beings known in all of spirit world even demon world.

Ronin came running from the basketball court. " This the new guy? Nice to meet you. I'm Ronin, welcome to the team."

" Thanks. I'm Lui Yang."

" Well I see you all are welcoming your new team member."

" Daddy!" Ren made a beeline for her father and hugged him. His hug to her was instantaneous. Love all over his face. There was no faking or even mistaking that.

Wonder what that feeling is like? Liu gave a smile and hide the deep sadness of never knowing that it was like to have a family that actually stayed and cared for you. Shaking off the memories again he gave a smile to his new headmaster. " It is an honor to meet you Headmaster."

Yusuke smiled and walked to Liu, giving out his hand. " The honor is mine. To all my students." Liu took his hand and saw that this man for who he was. A honorable man. A man that held his heart on his sleeve. The care and love for his family and students were so clear that if you didn't see it you would have to be blind. " Liu, come walk with me."

Ren let go of her father and stood with the others. They watched as Yusuke walked away with their new team member.

" I don't trust him." Hideki said once he saw the distance was enough between them.

" What for? He seemed nice enough." Ren said as she sat on the bench next to Ronin.

" You never trust anyone, Hideki. He is just the new guy." Yukio folded his arms over his chest looking at his cousin.

" You didn't see his door. The scene it created was dark."

" Something following him? Or is it just his past?" Sachiko questioned. Hideki was just like his father. Very observant. High alert. He never seemed to relax. But then again they all knew that growing up with him. But sometimes he was overly paranoid.

" I have no idea. But I think he is apart of something. I wonder if Uncle Yusuke put him on our team for that reason. To watch him."

" I dunno cousin." Ronin spoke up. " Don't you think we would have been given a case about him? I mean we haven't heard one thing from spirit world and we are the top case team they have now. Surely Koenma would have sent for us by now, out dad's would have told us too."

Hideki didn't say anything. He knew his gut was telling him he was on to something. He just was unsure of what it was. Maybe his team was right. But what if he was right- he had to be sure. He wasn't going to have anyone threaten his family.

" So your powers are not just spirit energy?" Yusuke asked.

" No sir. It's magic and spirit energy mixed as one. It is very hard to control. But When I did my research on schools this was the one that gave me hope. I need help controlling them. I know nothing on how to control it."

Yusuke stopped and placed a hand on Liu's shoulder giving him a smile.

The stress just fell off his shoulders. Liu had no idea he had been so tense and stressed this whole time. Thankfully it seemed there was hope for him.

" I will talk to Headmaster Hiei. I think he will be your best option. And we will get you a class schedule tomorrow morning so you know where to go. Until then just hang out with your team."

" Thank you."

As Liu went back to the others, Kurama joined Yusuke. " So what do you think?"

" His energy is off. But there is something else. Something following him which I am very unsure off. I do not think he is even aware of it. I want Hiei to work with him. Private classes if necessary."

" I will see too it. I will inform Hiei and Kuwabara also to be more alert."

" Thank you, Kurama. I have no idea how I would run this school without you and the other."

Kurama gave a laugh and went on his way to the main office. Yusuke looked up to the sky and gave a silent prayer. He had no idea what was coming but he would protect his students and is loved ones. Nothing was going to hurt them. Nothing.


	2. The Case Begins

Three Months Later

Liu fell back on the ground. His breathing ragged as he got on his feet. Looking up he saw Headmaster Hiei, who didn't even look as if he was breaking a sweat. After three hours of training you would think he would. Taking his stance once again Liu moved slow. Waiting for the Headmaster to make a move. Yet he never did. Only his eyes watched watch as Liu went on his slow movement waiting for something. Sudden shivers went up his spine making him stop all movement. Turning to face what was behind him Liu gasped as Headmaster Kuwabara came in and aimed his Spirit Sword at him. Dodging the attack by moving quickly to the left and rolling and getting up on his knees Liu reached out with his hands and blasted him back through the trees. Kuwabara went flying landing hard.

Hiei gave a short laugh. " You used magic again. Why are you not using any spirit energy?"

Groaning Kuwabara got to his feet, " That was magic? I thought you had some hard to control demon energy, kid."

" I am sorry Headmaster. I had no idea you would be coming at me like that. And I apologize Headmaster Hiei, I can't seem to keep the magic at bay. It's as if it come out more naturally than my spirit energy. But I can feel it there with the magic."

That was interesting. If the magic was more dominant the the spirit energy then what was his genetic origin?

" You were not supposed to know he was coming at you, Liu. That was part of this training for you to hone more than just the powers you have but your senses. Always be aware of your surrounding."

" Yes sir."

" But I will say this you have very much improved in these last three months. That will be it for today. We will pick up in a few days, Headmaster Kurama will be teaching you tomorrow. Pay close attention to his techniques." Hiei directed.

Liu nodded. Gathering his things he waved to them both and went on to the showers.

" So you had me come out this way to just see what he would act with? Why not have him attack you?"

" Wouldn't have been half as funny if he had hit me."

" Why you! Damn you, you little shrimp." Kuwabara grumbled as Hiei went on his way. Sighing he went on his way back. Opening the door he went on into his office and took to his chair and saw he had some paperwork he had to get done before the end of the week. Sighing he closed his eyes for a brief moment as the door opened. " Mhm?"

" I brought you something to eat, Kazuma." Yukina spoke as she walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Kuwabara smiled and looked at his wife. They had gotten together while he was in med school, he use to go crazy and act all stupid whenever he was around her. She had been held captive by The Black Black Club her for rare power and he had fallen head over heels for her from that moment on. Honestly, she had never like him that much but he seemed to have won her over and now they were happily married and of course had Ronin to show for it. Which only made them even happier. Yukina had let her hair grow longer which she had pulled half up. She had also gotten the truth about Hiei being her older brother, which she had never been happier to know. From that point on they had been getting to know one another. Then on top of that Hiei being his brother-in-law was so ironic to him that he always was amused by it. Thankfully over the years they both seemed to have found a balance with an odd friendship with it.

" Thank you. It looks good. So how is everything?"

" Today has been all right. But there is an odd energy outside the school."

That caught his attention. " What do you mean odd?"

" While I was gathering the fresh herbs for the medicine I felt as if I was being watched and as I turned to look around the area the energy just grew. As if seeping through the trees. Just staying there." Yukina told him as she took a seat next to him and started to look over the paperwork.

Kuwabara took her hand in his. " Have you told anyone other than me?"

" No."

" All right. I will go and tell Yusuke and the others. Maybe the-"

" Hello everyone! Isn't today a beautiful day?"

" Oh Botan. How are you?" Yukina got up and greeted their dear friend. Botan was a grim reaper for Spirit World and worked right along side of Koenma.

" I am doing just peachy. But I am here on business, and I need the case team to see Koenma right away."

" What for? Is something going on?"

" I wish I could tell you more Kuwabara, but I was not given much information to go on this time. He just asked for them to see him as quickly as possible."

Well that was not something he liked to hear. Koenma never really asked for the kids. But then he knew the kids were the new team for the spirit world to solve cases. Koenma felt it was better to have a team now since a single detective was not working well anymore. None since Yusuke had even been able to come close to doing half as good as him. Which was saying something since Yusuke was a bit of a slacker back in those days. Still something about this was not right. He never liked the kids going on missions, only saving grace was they never went on one that was too difficult. Yet.

" I will go and get them. I think they are in home ec, with Keiko."

" Then I shall go and see Yusuke in the main office. I will tell him what I can." Botan said walking after Kuwabara as she waved to Yukina. They went the walkway three buildings over. They saw Hiei teaching his class outside for the day. Botan knew he had seen them yet he never broke his class. She never could get use to him teaching humans how to fight and control their powers. He use to hate humans and have a poor view of the world. Even his own world at one time, but he had come around. Even if it had taken years. Coming up to the main office she took her leave and went on to Yusuke while Kuwabara went on to the home ec class. As he entered the building he heard loud BOMB. Rushing over he opened the door, " Keiko is everything okay?"

Turning Keiko Urameshi, Yusuke's wife turned. " Oh Kuwabara. Yes everything is good. Hideki just broke his oven."

Ronin and Yukio laughed as Hideki pulled out semi-cooked cake batter. His face avoiding everyone. " Stupid thing. It didn't do what I set it for."

" The oven was the innocent victim. You slammed the door shut when the cake wasn't rising." Ronin said still laughing.

" Oh shut up! Like you do any better. If it wasn't Aunt Yukina you and Uncle Kuwabara would starve. Besides I am too evolved for cooking." Hideki sid crossing his arms.

Ren snickered as she helped her friend Helen with the cupcakes they had made together. " Is your cousin always like that, Ren?"

" Oh yeah. One hit to his echo and this is what you get."

Keiko went over and gave Hideki a hug. " It's okay. You and Liu can work on his assignment together and share that grade. Go on to his station and see what you can do. Everyone you continue on your recipes while I have a word with the Headmaster."

Hideki walked over toward Liu who wanted to run for his life. Hideki was not someone he wanted to work with. From the moment he got here it was as if he had it out for him and he had no idea why. Trying to not show his unease he focused on the recipe he had been given. But when he looked to the recipe card it was blank. Why would she give him a blank card?

" She wants you to make your own recipe."

Liu looked at Hideki confused. " My own? Like one I have made before?"

" Sure. Even though you have been here for three months this is your first day in home ec and she wants to see what you can do. She does it with everyone to see what cooking level they are or even if they can cook." Hideki explained.

" Which you can see why she gives Hideki the easy recipes." Sachiko whispers to him as her station is right across from his. Liu looked at her and saw her station was so clean and she was still putting her dish together. It looked at if it was a simple steak and potatoes meal. But it looked at so good already and it wasn't even finished yet.

" So I can cook anything?"

" Absolutely. Please Show me anything you wanna cook. And Hideki, you and your team are to go to the Headmasters office once class is over."

" Yes, Aunt Keiko."

" Hideki can you cut these onions and the bell peppers?"

Hideki went on to the vegetables while Liu put some meat into a pan and added spices. It smelled amazing. The whole class came over as he cooked the veggies when Hideki had finished cutting them. While that was going he boiled water and added brown rice to the pot and cooked the rice. Once he drained the rice he put it all together and put it in a bowel. " Mrs. Urameshi." Liu walked up to her and gave her the bowl along with a spoon. She took it and gave it a taste. A smile formed and she took another bite.

" Liu this is amazing. Where did you come up with this recipe?"

" I had to learn how to cook on my own at a very young age so I made this and it became my favorite meal."

Sachiko saw the sadness in Liu's eyes as he spoke those words. She wondered why his family never had meals together. Or did he even have any family? He never had mentioned anyone and he had been here a few months. The bell then rang and Keiko asked the class to then clean up as quickly as possible since it was now their free period to do extra studies. Following the clean up the team went on to the main office to the Headmaster. They walked in and went up the stairs to the top room and entered.

" Auntie!" Ren called to a woman in a pink and white kemono.

" Ren, how is my favorite niece?" She gave Ren a hug and held her close.

" How big is this family you guys have, Sachiko? And should she say something like that in front of you?"

" Oh it's fine. She loves me too. Ren and Aunt Botan just have more in common. And as for our family , yeah it is pretty big."

Headmaster Yusuke stood and caught their attention. The look on his face was not happy. Liu could tell something was not right. He had been feeling the energy outside knowing it was not demon nor spirit energy. It was way too familiar to him. He just had no idea why he had that feeling. He just hoped his feeling of something bad would go away. The headmaster went to a huge monitor and turned it on. Liu was confused as he saw someone he had not expected.

" Good morning team. I hate to interrupt your school work but I have a case that needs immediate attention. Oh we have someone new. Well welcome to the team I am Koenma, Ruler of Spirit world."

Liu couldn't believe what he was seeing. A baby talking to them all on a screen. It was really was a talking BABY!

" This is Liu Yang, Lord Koenma he just joined the team a few months back." Yukio introduced him and gave Liu a smile.

" Well welcome to the team. I know I must look odd as I can see that confused look on your face. But I assure you I am much older then I look. But as you all have most likely noticed the odd energy around the school. If not that's alright because this is not normal demon energy or even spirit energy."

" What do you think is causing this strange energy?" Ronin was the one to ask.

" We have no idea, but we have had several sightings of these strange creatures walking around." An image came on the screen and showed a zombie like creature. Liu felt his heart sink as he knew he had seen that type of monster before. They looked as if they were the walking dead.

No. Not possible. Those can't be here.

They were the creatures his brother would create with his powers. Only these were human size compared to the toy soze his brother would make.

" I need you to find these creatures and stop them. We think they are the source of the energy." Botan finished explaining.

" So we get rid of those nasty looking things and all is good again. No problem for us." Ren's confidence was showing through and through. Liu liked Ren she was always happy and never seemed to let anything get to her. He saw her fight against Sachiko in training and she lost several times in a row yet they seemed to be having fun. Sachiko pushed her to her limits but that was the point of the training to get better. Hideki seemed to like to train alone but he would train with Ronin sometimes. Yukio and Ren trained together also and Yukio would help Liu out. WHich he always saw Hideki watching him as if he was about to grow a set of horns or something worse was going to happen.

Unfortunately, now Hideki had a reason to be looking at him. He had a feeling he knew what these creatures were. And he didn't like it. They continued with the briefing and then left to finish the school day. They were to start investigating the school ground inside and out. But also they were doing something called Homecoming, which Liu had no idea what that was.

But as the rest of the day went on he couldn't really focus. Those creatures were bothering him. He had that gut feeling something he knew who was behind it. He just hoped he was wrong. And if he wasn't- what was the point in all of this?


	3. Dead Man Rising

As the week went on, the team went on with classes and the homecoming plans. But also in free period and after classes they were investigating the school grounds. Inside and out. Liu knew what to look for. He knew the energy left behind wasn't energy at all. It was magic. The others were having a hard time all week but how could he tell them that he knew what it was? Also he had a gut feeling he knew his brother was the one behind this. But he had seen his brother in three years- he had just left one day and never came back. Just like their mother. She had just left them when Liu was only four years old. His brother was six. A knock came at his door, breaking his train of thought.

" Liu. You in there?"

It was Ronin.

Getting up from his desk he went to open the door. " Hey."

" Hey. Hideki sent me to get you. We are heading out to town to do a sweep of the area there."

" The energy went to the town? But that is at least a few hours away." Why would the energy be going to the town. The main source is in the woods. That is a definite thing. The main source is somewhere near the school. But again I am the only one that can sense that. Damn it...how do I tell them..

" Yeah it is but there have been a few sighting of those creatures and they have gotten violent. Three people were put in the hospital and a few kids were pretty scared. Plus we have a few things to get for homecoming tonight." Nodding he grabbed his shoes. Following Ronin they soon joined the others.

They rode a bus into town taking in the scenery, Liu saw that forest and the mountains in all its glory. Just as he had the first day he had arrived. Only the magic in the air was growing thicker around the school and the forest . But as they got closer to town it lessened. Liu noticed as they entered town the magic was not even there for him to sense at all. The bus came to a halt. The girls grabbed there purses and Yukio grabbed his backpack that he had brought. As the bus left they all looked to Hideki.

" All right. The sightenings were in the park and in the shopping district of town. The park is pretty huge so we need to go in pairs. Yukio you and Ren go to the south end. Ronin and I will go west. Sachiko you and the new guy go to the east side. We all will meet in an hour at the north end. Then we go to the shopping district and look there and do our errands. But if anything happens, contact Ronin or Ronin will get to you all." Hideki saw Liu confused face. " Ronin has the power to communicate with others with his spirit energy. His family is very spiritually aware." Hideki looked to the group. "Everyone understood the plan of action?"

" You go it. See you guys in an hour." Yukio said, Ren going off with him.

" See you guys soon." Sachiko turned to Liu, " Shall we?"

Liu blinked and just nodded. Her eyes and the way she treated him made him fall her even more. Her kindness was to great and her eyes…. He couldn't look away.

Hideki stayed with Ronin for a moment longer as they walked off.

" Yeah know if you don't trust him with Sachiko you should have gone with him instead."

"She can handle herself. But I still don't trust him. He is hiding something. I just don't know what. Let's go. We need to hurry and get done so we can get back tonight But we have to be-"

" Through. I know. I know. I worked with you long enough to know by now. Not to mention I was raised with you." Ronin said.

Liu walked next to Sachiko and didn't say a word. Damn what was wrong with him? He was with a beautiful girl and not saying one word to her. Was he crazy? As they came to the east end of the park they saw a wide open space. Nothing but the color of fall everywhere. There was bushes and trees and a few gazebos so they split up but stayed in view of each other. Nothing was odd about the shrubs so they went on the the large gazebos. Again nothing. Liu felt his gut turn to knots. Something was off and he knew it. Very small traces of magic were here but not enough to really pay attention or even worry about. What the hell was going on?

" You know you can talk to me about what what is on your mind."

" Sorry?"

" Really Liu, you can just talk to me. We are friends. I can tell something has been bothering you all week. Are you nervous about this case? I know it's kind of sudden for you as you are still new."

" No. Well I am nervous but that's not it. It's just…." He looked away from her. Could he trust her? With what he knew of the energy being magic around the school? That the monster were really the walking dead.

" Liu. Please."

Liu looked at her. And that was it. Those emerald eyes held him. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes then faced her. " The energy we have been trying to find the source of it is not here it is in the woods. I think these sighting of the monsters are a set up for something. Also the energy in the words it isn't really energy. It's magic. The main source is in the woods surrounding the school."

Sachiko was stunned by his words. Was that possible the energy was magic and not spirit energy? Maybe. They had been having a hard time tracking anything to a source. Even her powers over the plants were not picking up anything here or at the school. Also she had not real knowledge of magic. Never had she learned anything about it. So what if they had been going about this all wrong? If so then Liu was going to be a major asset to this case if he knew about magic. Oh yeah Hideki was going to love that. Looking Liu dead in the eyes she saw that he wasn't lying to her. Her father had taught her that reading and studying the opponent was a necessary assets in battle and in life. By his body language she could tell he was telling her the truth- but he was holding something back from her. Also how did he know about magic? Did someone teach him? Needing to test a theory she knew she had to ask the question, " Do you have a clue to whom might be behind all this?"

Liu avoided her gaze. Looking to the ground, but then just as quick back to her. " I am not hundred percent sure yet. I don't want to give the team false information."

Nodding in her agreement she looked over the area in the park. This area seemed okay. But…." So do you feel any magic at all?"

" No, not really. There are very little trace amounts here. All the energy is back around the school." Liu made it a matter of fact.

Sachiko again looked to tell if he was lying to her. Nothing at all told her he was. His eyes were set. Still, he was holding back from her. But he had told her about the magic not being spirit energy, and if he could tell that and us magic even maybe he was the biggest key to this case.

" Should we return to the others then?"

" Yes. I think this end of the park is fine. We need to tell the team what you told me about the magic around the school."

Ren sat swinging her feet as she and her brother waited for the others to come to the meeting area in the Stone Garden at the North end of the park. Yukio stood leaned back against a tree not that far from his sister. They had found nothing about those creatures or the strange energy at their end of the park. They had even talked to a few people who had been resting and they never saw anything. He kept thinking about the creatures from the footage they had been shown. The creatures had looked like zombies and he had no idea how they would have been created. The only thing he knew of that could do that to someone was with a demon whistle, which turned normal people into a living zombie of sorts. And his father had destroyed that when he was a teenager. Looking over he saw Ronin walking over to sit with Ren and Hideki came over to him. Liu and Sachiko were right behind him as well.

" You guys find anything?" Hideki asked.

" No. Our end was clean." Yukio looked to Liu and Sachiko. " What about you guys?"

Sachiko looked at Liu giving him a nod of encouragement and a small smile. Liu felt his heart jump in his chest as that small made him sore. Taking a deep breath he looked at Hideki and Yuiko to tell them everything. As he told them they looked at him as if he was crazy. Sighing, he put his hand out and created a black ball. " Can you sense any spirit energy in that ball?"

" No. Well there is a trace but whatever the other energy is it is very dominant." Yuiko spoke.

" So that is why you have been taking lessons with my father. To learn how to use this magic and your spirit energy." Hideki said as a matter of fact. His unease was even more clear on his face.

Well this was just going great. Nothing like showing off that you were a freak of nature. Closing his hand he made the ball vanish. " I know this seems odd and yes this is why Headmaster Hiei has been training me and honestly it has been a major help to me. But this power is all I have even known, I can't change but I can be of help in this case more now then you probably first thought."

Hideki didn't say a word. He just decided to process all the information in his head while the others talked. His main question was- why around the school? Was there something there that none of them knew about? Was a teacher or student a target? Was it a prank of some kind? No. A prank would be a stupid thing to do with something as this. Still, it wasn't making sense for the energy to come to town. Even the small traces at Liu claimed there was- and what of the monsters? What was their purpose in this as well? Who was controlling them. Hideki glanced up at Liu in suspicion. He may be here helping them but all that magic energy came not that long after he came to the school. Was he playing them?

Liu felt a spike of magic behind them. Looking behind he saw Ren and Ronin. The magic was there. Under them!

" Ren! Ronin! Get out of there now!"

They both looked at him confused. As they got up from the bench The stone began to shake beneath their feet. Then cracks formed. The shaking became more fierce and the ground started rumbling.

" Ren move!" Ronin pushed Ren hard out of the way as something came shooting up from the stone. Ren fell to the grass outside the stone garden area. Pushing up she looked up to see Ronin trapped in a tail of stone.

" What the hell is that?" Liu asked as they can over to Ren.

Yuiko helped his sister up and glared at the beast. " It's a Saint Beast."

" What? No way our parents defeated those guys when they were our age. How are they back from the dead?" Hideki gritted his teeth as he felt helpless.

Back from the dead? Those words rang in his mind as they all watched at Ronin struggles against the stone. The stone in front of them was moving like crazy as if it had a live of its own. Thy couldn't even get close enough to even help him. Liu focused then, he knew he was right but he had to be sure. There it was. The magic energy was seeping through the stone.

Ronin struggled and the stone tightened and he screamed.

" If Yuiko is right then I know who Saint Beast this is. Genbu. He was the stone beast the my father fought." Sachiko pulled the rose from her braid and turned it into a bow and took aim. " Ronin hang on!" She took the shot. Hitting the tail, they heard a roar and Ronin feel to the ground. The stone stopped moving and the magic vanished. Liu felt his body grow lighter as the magic went away. That power…. Far more than he could have known.

Hideki was to Ronin first. Helping him sit up he saw Ronin holding his arm. Examining it he gave a sigh of relief. " I think it's fractured. Not broken thankfully."

Ronin hissed in pain as he got to his feet with his cousin's help. He looked to the others. " Ren you okay?"

" Yeah. I am so sorry I should have been paying more attention."

" Don't do that , Ren. As long as you are safe. Look, why don't you guys go do those errands while Hideki takes me to Dad. Don't worry about it, I am all right, Ren. I really am guys. Go on."

" Are you sure?" Sachiko asked.

Ronin just smiled.

" Well okay. We will see you guys in a few hours." Yukio gave a small smile to them. Hideki took off then.

" You better take care of him Hideki!" Ren yelled after them.

They all walked onto the shopping district. Liu however was not really focusing on the errands, he was thinking of the monster they never saw a face too. He knew of the Saint Beast and knew the one that could turn stone into a weapon. Yet they were all dead. The magic seeping from the stone was proof enough. But why? Why bring back the dead?

What the hell was all this about?


	4. Dark Magical Night

As the week went on, the team went on with classes and the homecoming plans. But also in free period and after classes they were investigating the school grounds. Inside and out. Liu knew what to look for. He knew the energy left behind wasn't energy at all. It was magic. The others were having a hard time all week but how could he tell them that he knew what it was? Also he had a gut feeling he knew his brother was the one behind this. But he had seen his brother in three years- he had just left one day and never came back. Just like their mother. She had just left them when Liu was only four years old. His brother was six. A knock came at his door, breaking his train of thought.

" Liu. You in there?"

It was Ronin.

Getting up from his desk he went to open the door. " Hey."

" Hey. Hideki sent me to get you. We are heading out to town to do a sweep of the area there."

" The energy went to the town? But that is at least a few hours away." Why would the energy be going to the town. The main source is in the woods. That is a definite thing. The main source is somewhere near the school. But again I am the only one that can sense that. Damn it...how do I tell them..

" Yeah it is but there have been a few sighting of those creatures and they have gotten violent. Three people were put in the hospital and a few kids were pretty scared. Plus we have a few things to get for homecoming tonight." Nodding he grabbed his shoes. Following Ronin they soon joined the others.

They rode a bus into town taking in the scenery, Liu saw that forest and the mountains in all its glory. Just as he had the first day he had arrived. Only the magic in the air was growing thicker around the school and the forest . But as they got closer to town it lessened. Liu noticed as they entered town the magic was not even there for him to sense at all. The bus came to a halt. The girls grabbed there purses and Yukio grabbed his backpack that he had brought. As the bus left they all looked to Hideki.

" All right. The sightenings were in the park and in the shopping district of town. The park is pretty huge so we need to go in pairs. Yukio you and Ren go to the south end. Ronin and I will go west. Sachiko you and the new guy go to the east side. We all will meet in an hour at the north end. Then we go to the shopping district and look there and do our errands. But if anything happens, contact Ronin or Ronin will get to you all." Hideki saw Liu confused face. " Ronin has the power to communicate with others with his spirit energy. His family is very spiritually aware." Hideki looked to the group. "Everyone understood the plan of action?"

" You go it. See you guys in an hour." Yukio said, Ren going off with him.

" See you guys soon." Sachiko turned to Liu, " Shall we?"

Liu blinked and just nodded. Her eyes and the way she treated him made him fall her even more. Her kindness was to great and her eyes…. He couldn't look away.

Hideki stayed with Ronin for a moment longer as they walked off.

" Yeah know if you don't trust him with Sachiko you should have gone with him instead."

"She can handle herself. But I still don't trust him. He is hiding something. I just don't know what. Let's go. We need to hurry and get done so we can get back tonight But we have to be-"

" Through. I know. I know. I worked with you long enough to know by now. Not to mention I was raised with you." Ronin said.

Liu walked next to Sachiko and didn't say a word. Damn what was wrong with him? He was with a beautiful girl and not saying one word to her. Was he crazy? As they came to the east end of the park they saw a wide open space. Nothing but the color of fall everywhere. There was bushes and trees and a few gazebos so they split up but stayed in view of each other. Nothing was odd about the shrubs so they went on the the large gazebos. Again nothing. Liu felt his gut turn to knots. Something was off and he knew it. Very small traces of magic were here but not enough to really pay attention or even worry about. What the hell was going on?

" You know you can talk to me about what what is on your mind."

" Sorry?"

" Really Liu, you can just talk to me. We are friends. I can tell something has been bothering you all week. Are you nervous about this case? I know it's kind of sudden for you as you are still new."

" No. Well I am nervous but that's not it. It's just…." He looked away from her. Could he trust her? With what he knew of the energy being magic around the school? That the monster were really the walking dead.

" Liu. Please."

Liu looked at her. And that was it. Those emerald eyes held him. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes then faced her. " The energy we have been trying to find the source of it is not here it is in the woods. I think these sighting of the monsters are a set up for something. Also the energy in the words it isn't really energy. It's magic. The main source is in the woods surrounding the school."

Sachiko was stunned by his words. Was that possible the energy was magic and not spirit energy? Maybe. They had been having a hard time tracking anything to a source. Even her powers over the plants were not picking up anything here or at the school. Also she had not real knowledge of magic. Never had she learned anything about it. So what if they had been going about this all wrong? If so then Liu was going to be a major asset to this case if he knew about magic. Oh yeah Hideki was going to love that. Looking Liu dead in the eyes she saw that he wasn't lying to her. Her father had taught her that reading and studying the opponent was a necessary assets in battle and in life. By his body language she could tell he was telling her the truth- but he was holding something back from her. Also how did he know about magic? Did someone teach him? Needing to test a theory she knew she had to ask the question, " Do you have a clue to whom might be behind all this?"

Liu avoided her gaze. Looking to the ground, but then just as quick back to her. " I am not hundred percent sure yet. I don't want to give the team false information."

Nodding in her agreement she looked over the area in the park. This area seemed okay. But…." So do you feel any magic at all?"

" No, not really. There are very little trace amounts here. All the energy is back around the school." Liu made it a matter of fact.

Sachiko again looked to tell if he was lying to her. Nothing at all told her he was. His eyes were set. Still, he was holding back from her. But he had told her about the magic not being spirit energy, and if he could tell that and us magic even maybe he was the biggest key to this case.

" Should we return to the others then?"

" Yes. I think this end of the park is fine. We need to tell the team what you told me about the magic around the school."

Ren sat swinging her feet as she and her brother waited for the others to come to the meeting area in the Stone Garden at the North end of the park. Yukio stood leaned back against a tree not that far from his sister. They had found nothing about those creatures or the strange energy at their end of the park. They had even talked to a few people who had been resting and they never saw anything. He kept thinking about the creatures from the footage they had been shown. The creatures had looked like zombies and he had no idea how they would have been created. The only thing he knew of that could do that to someone was with a demon whistle, which turned normal people into a living zombie of sorts. And his father had destroyed that when he was a teenager. Looking over he saw Ronin walking over to sit with Ren and Hideki came over to him. Liu and Sachiko were right behind him as well.

" You guys find anything?" Hideki asked.

" No. Our end was clean." Yukio looked to Liu and Sachiko. " What about you guys?"

Sachiko looked at Liu giving him a nod of encouragement and a small smile. Liu felt his heart jump in his chest as that small made him sore. Taking a deep breath he looked at Hideki and Yuiko to tell them everything. As he told them they looked at him as if he was crazy. Sighing, he put his hand out and created a black ball. " Can you sense any spirit energy in that ball?"

" No. Well there is a trace but whatever the other energy is it is very dominant." Yuiko spoke.

" So that is why you have been taking lessons with my father. To learn how to use this magic and your spirit energy." Hideki said as a matter of fact. His unease was even more clear on his face.

Well this was just going great. Nothing like showing off that you were a freak of nature. Closing his hand he made the ball vanish. " I know this seems odd and yes this is why Headmaster Hiei has been training me and honestly it has been a major help to me. But this power is all I have even known, I can't change but I can be of help in this case more now then you probably first thought."

Hideki didn't say a word. He just decided to process all the information in his head while the others talked. His main question was- why around the school? Was there something there that none of them knew about? Was a teacher or student a target? Was it a prank of some kind? No. A prank would be a stupid thing to do with something as this. Still, it wasn't making sense for the energy to come to town. Even the small traces at Liu claimed there was- and what of the monsters? What was their purpose in this as well? Who was controlling them. Hideki glanced up at Liu in suspicion. He may be here helping them but all that magic energy came not that long after he came to the school. Was he playing them?

Liu felt a spike of magic behind them. Looking behind he saw Ren and Ronin. The magic was there. Under them!

" Ren! Ronin! Get out of there now!"

They both looked at him confused. As they got up from the bench The stone began to shake beneath their feet. Then cracks formed. The shaking became more fierce and the ground started rumbling.

" Ren move!" Ronin pushed Ren hard out of the way as something came shooting up from the stone. Ren fell to the grass outside the stone garden area. Pushing up she looked up to see Ronin trapped in a tail of stone.

" What the hell is that?" Liu asked as they can over to Ren.

Yuiko helped his sister up and glared at the beast. " It's a Saint Beast."

" What? No way our parents defeated those guys when they were our age. How are they back from the dead?" Hideki gritted his teeth as he felt helpless.

Back from the dead? Those words rang in his mind as they all watched at Ronin struggles against the stone. The stone in front of them was moving like crazy as if it had a live of its own. Thy couldn't even get close enough to even help him. Liu focused then, he knew he was right but he had to be sure. There it was. The magic energy was seeping through the stone.

Ronin struggled and the stone tightened and he screamed.

" If Yuiko is right then I know who Saint Beast this is. Genbu. He was the stone beast the my father fought." Sachiko pulled the rose from her braid and turned it into a bow and took aim. " Ronin hang on!" She took the shot. Hitting the tail, they heard a roar and Ronin feel to the ground. The stone stopped moving and the magic vanished. Liu felt his body grow lighter as the magic went away. That power…. Far more than he could have known.

Hideki was to Ronin first. Helping him sit up he saw Ronin holding his arm. Examining it he gave a sigh of relief. " I think it's fractured. Not broken thankfully."

Ronin hissed in pain as he got to his feet with his cousin's help. He looked to the others. " Ren you okay?"

" Yeah. I am so sorry I should have been paying more attention."

" Don't do that , Ren. As long as you are safe. Look, why don't you guys go do those errands while Hideki takes me to Dad. Don't worry about it, I am all right, Ren. I really am guys. Go on."

" Are you sure?" Sachiko asked.

Ronin just smiled.

" Well okay. We will see you guys in a few hours." Yukio gave a small smile to them. Hideki took off then.

" You better take care of him Hideki!" Ren yelled after them.

They all walked onto the shopping district. Liu however was not really focusing on the errands, he was thinking of the monster they never saw a face too. He knew of the Saint Beast and knew the one that could turn stone into a weapon. Yet they were all dead. The magic seeping from the stone was proof enough. But why? Why bring back the dead?

What the hell was all this about?


	5. Shocking truth

No one moved. No one spoke. The whole sight was shocking to everyone. The walking dead circling everyone. Sachiko being held captive by...by… " Zakos you son of a bitch! Let her go!" Liu screamed. The one holding Sachiko looked up and gave an evil grin.

Kurama moved out of Helen's barrier using a rose to change it into his Rose Whip. Swinging it toward Sachiko who took it around her arm. Her father yanked it back to him and she broke free, kicking the guy who grabbed her in the face. Sending him flying into his group of creatures. She reached her father and clung to him for dear life. She was shaking. The whip had thorns all over it and it had cut into her arm in several places but she was going to be fine. " Are you alright?"

" Yes, father. I am okay." Sachiko looked at Ren. She was pale. Yukio held her around the waist as if to help keep her upright. She saw her Uncle Yusuke was hovering over them. His demon energy was seeping out. Yeah he was not happy. Not at all. She then looked at Liu who was even more fierce looking. He had called out to that stranger by name. How did he know this guy? Who was he too him- and why did they have the same powers?

Zakos got to his feet laughing. His laughter grew louder and louder. His arms circling his middle and just laughed. He was not in his right mind. None of this was him. None of it. What the hell was he thinking? Oh right. Now he remembered why he was here. Revenge. " Liu. You look like you have been doing well."

Liu struggled to get to his feet. Ronin was at his side helping him. His good arm went around Liu." Hey man watch it. Are you sure your okay to even stand?"

" No. But I have to get him out of here or try to destroy his zombies. I really don't think I can do the latter so I need to get him the hell out of here. They aren't attacking anyone so I have no idea what this is about."

" He is playing us." Hideki put in his two cents.

Which he was probably right. Liu stood up straight and started to move forward, Ronin moved with him as backup. He knew something was up with this guy and his new teammate but he was still on this team and he never allowed a teammate to go out alone. Even with his wounded arm he was still good in a fight. Which he had his ice powers- so he was more than a formidable fighter no matter the situation.

"Oh what is with that look. You look angry, Liu."

" You could say that. What the hell, Z? Why are you doing this? Three years you vanish and now you decide to come back and attack innocent people?"

Zakos glared then. His black eyes looking nothing more then dark deep holes. He moved a hand through his thick white hair. Just staring at Liu. Then he gave that evil grin. " Revenge. I am here for revenge, little brother."

" Brother?Is that true Liu?" Ronin asked. Surprise was there in his voice.

Liu just nodded. He couldn't answer. He had no idea why but all of this was not good. For the last three years he had been on his own. His brother had just left one night and was then gone. No letter. No small note. Nothing. Not even a hint that he was going to just abandon him. He even remembered how he had been different before he had left. Cold. Distant. He had even stopped eating for a whole week. He had locked himself up in his room and went on a reading craze. All the books had been about necromancy. He had known something was going on but he had given his brother the privacy he thought he needed. Maybe he shouldn't have done that at all. Maybe he should have been a nosey little brother. He glanced at the team and saw their shocked faces. Even the Headmasters seemed a bit stunned. Only not Headmaster Yusuke. Yet Hideki was stone faced. Not shock there. He had never trusted Liu much anyway. Of all people he hated seeing Sachiko's face. He only could hope she still looked at him the way he was hoping she did before.

" Oh don't worry about attacking. Tonight was just to introduce myself. My name is Zakos Yang." His eyes narrowed at the headmasters as his gaze went through the crowd. " And I am here to take the lives of those who took my sun away. You will pay for not protecting her." He was then gone. The zombies vanished as well.

The pressure from Liu's body was then gone. It was as if a huge boulder was lifted off him. Only his body was weak from tring to stay upright. He gave into the weariness and collapsed.

The four headmasters sat in meeting room and all sat in silence. Keiko and Botan sat among them. Koenma was even there. He had quickly came once Kurama made the call of emergency. None of them were happy about the situation. Even the detective team was there. All but Liu, he had been taken to the infirmary to rest. Yukio had his arm around his sister as her head hung as if she was the one to blame for the attack. Ronin just stood looking out the window. Hideki was standing near his father wanting to know every detail that was going to be said. Yukina entered the room closing it behind her.

" How is he?" Yusuke asked.

" He seems to be doing just fine. His heart rate was failing rapidly but now has returned to normal. I have no idea what caused it, but he is resting at the moment." Yukina took the seat next to her husband.

" Good. I am happy he was not hurt more than what it seemed he was. But I wish he was here to answer a few questions to what his brother was talking about. And why he seems to hold us responsible for his anger." Botan spoke up, her voice not cheerful as normal. But very relieved.

Ren stiffened. Only her brother and Sachiko seemed to have noticed. She figured her uncles and father saw but still- she hoped they didn't.

" Well I think we should send the students home for now. It is not safe while this young man is going around. And I think the weekly tournament we have must be canceled till we return." Keiko spoke up. The love for her students showed. She had always been a kind caring person. Back when she and the others were teenagers she had been a major support system. And she had waited for Yusuke for three years after his very last case when he found out her was actually a demon. And was that a huge shock to her system. But still she was there. And even now she was the same kind of person. Always looking out for everyone. Yusuke couldn't love her more if he tried.

" Well as much as I agree with Keiko," Koenma spoke up. " We can't send anyone home."

" Why what for?" Keiko was not very happy that statement.

" Because the magic is now created a shield around the school. No one gets in. Nobody gets out." Shizuru was the one to answer as she came into the room and leaned back against the door she closed behind her.

" Oh no your store." Yukina said.

" It's fine. I already called my assistant and told her I had a family emergency. Which is't a lie. You guys look like hell."

" We are against a foe that is fueled on revenge for something we are unaware as to why we are targeted." Kurama made the words a fact not just opinion. Hiei nodded his agreement.

" I agree. But I do not recognize him. I don't think he even attend the school. I mean I know we have several students and many moved and many came. But he does not look familiar." Kuwabara said crossing his arms over his chest.

" He wasn't a student. Saia was. She was my friend and he was her boyfriend." Ren spoke out.

" Ren dear. Are you sure?" Keiko asked her daughter. She was very surprised her baby girl spoke with such a scared voice.

Ren nodded. " I didn't think about anything when Liu came to the school or see the connection. I didn't know anything much about Zakos other then he was dating Saia and she was happy. She was finally smiling. I tried to get her to talk to you guys all the time but she wouldn't and she made me promise to not say anything to any of you." Her hands turned to fists at her sides. They all saw the tears form in her eyes. She didn't want to talk about this. It was clear as day.

Hideki loved his cousin he really did but he felt as if this was nothing. He knew Liu was in on this with his so called brother. He knew about the magic knew about the source. He had to have known about his brother coming to attack tonight and how he used Sachiko as part of his game.

" Liu needs to be put in custody. He is most likely in on this with his brother and we need information. I bet he know far more than he is letting on." Before his last words came out, Hideki was flying across the room as something hard connected with his face. Cursing he looked up. To his shock it was Ren. She had been the one to hit him. Oh wow she was pissed. The rage in her eyes was- scary. Her demon side was showing and it was not a pretty sight.

Ronin and Sachiko looked stunned. They had never seen Ren so angry. She really let out on Hideki with that punch.

" Ren calm yourself." Yusuke made it an order to his daughter.

" Hey Ren. Hey let it go." Yukio went up to his sister and grabbed her wrist. His energy seemed to cancel hers out. Ren looked at her family back to her brother. After several minutes of nothing but silence she nodded to him. Yukio then let her go stepping back.

Ren eyed Hideki. He looked on shock at her power. Good. He had never seen her at full strength and then was even that. That isn't even half. " You are so stupid. Did you not hear your own mother as she come in this room. Liu's heart almost stopped. He was dying. Do you think for one second that he would almost kill himself just so his brother could attack the first real friends he has ever had? Do you think he would allow Sachiko to be touched like that because he thought it would add some tension in this plot? You have had it out for him since he got here. So instead of making him the bad guy why don't you try to get to know for a change." She was crying now. Tears flowed very quick down her face.

Hideki had no idea what to say. What to do to make those tears stop. Damn he never thought he would be hurting his cousin this way. He had never meant to. He loved Ren and the others. But he had never once thought….

" One more thing you jerk." Ren spat the last word out through her teeth. " Liu had no idea about Saia. And she was my friend. So how dare you ever say he was in on what happened to her." Ren stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

" Yusuke, do you know what Ren is talking about?" Hiei asked.

Closing his eyes and giving a heavy sigh, he nodded his head. " Saia was a student who had been the victim of bullies. She had never spoke up to us. She hung herself in her room. Ren was the one that had found her."

Liu groaned as he woke up. This head was pounding with pain. Slowly he sat up, the light in the room was low. He was thankful for that. The sound of a door opening caught his attention. He looked to see Ren walk in.

" Oh you're awake." Ren walked over and took the chair next to his bed.

" Ren is everyone okay?"

" Yeah but we need to talk."

Nothing good ever followed those words. Shifting a little on the bed he looked at her. " All right. What is it?"

Ren glanced down and then back up at Liu. She seemed to have gathered some courage. " I know your brother. And I know why he is here."

" What you know Zakos? How? We never went to school. Or grew up around other children."

" He came here. He dated my friend Saia and she was crazy about him."

" Is she why he wants revenge? Did something happen to her?"

Ren stiffened and then nodded. " She hung herself. And Zakos apparently things no one cared for her."

Well all this was surprising news. He had no idea Zakos had ever been in love. But something was still odd. His brother's words rang in his ear as he remembered them. _**" Saia I have come to avenge you. And you are here to see it."**_

" When he took Sachiko, why did he call her Saia?"

Ren pulled out her phone from her pocket and scanned through her pictures. She then handed the phone to Liu. He couldn't have been more surprised if he tried. It was a picture of Ren with Sachiko and another girl. Her hair was blonde and her eyes a soft blue. SHe was beautiful but that was not the shocking part. She looked exactly like Sachiko.


End file.
